


Enjoy the Silence

by Halja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Future Character Death, Prophetic Dreams, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Un ultimo addio, dopo quello alle Porte Scee.





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts).



> Per il prompt di Geilie: things you didn't say at all - Ettore/Andromaca.
> 
> Adoro i tuoi prompt, darling, anche se sono scema e a volte ci metto ere geologiche per scriverli. <3

 

 

 

 

Quella sera, quando Ettore finalmente torna dal campo, non parlano tra di loro, perché in fondo non c’è più bisogno di dire nulla dopo che ci si è già detti addio. Non a parole, almeno. Ma i loro sguardi continuano a incrociarsi e rincorrersi alla tavola di Priamo ed Ecuba, sopra le coppe di vino e miele e i piatti di carne e di frutta, e dopo le loro mani si stringono fino a sbiancare le nocche ad entrambi, fino a far male, quando finalmente si ritirano insieme.

Nella penombra delle loro stanze, lontano dalla musica e dai grandi discorsi sempre più stanchi e scettici su attese e vittorie e gloria, è il silenzio a regnare. Andromaca e suo marito scelgono di chiudere la guerra – l’assedio e la battaglia, la rassegnazione e il terrore, i volti sporchi di sangue e polvere dei caduti e gli occhi vuoti dei sopravvissuti – fuori dalle loro porte serrate, almeno per un po’, almeno per un attimo di tregua e di riposo. Si spogliano senza dire nulla, quasi temendo che, se parlassero, l’incanto potrebbe infrangersi, e il mondo e tutta la sua insensata follia potrebbero sentirli e trovarli e raggiungerli perfino nel piccolo spazio sicuro e caldo del loro talamo. Non sono disposti a correre questo rischio, per quanto improbabile suoni.

L’unico rumore che riempie la loro camera è quello dei sospiri senza fiato e dei gemiti trattenuti a malapena di Andromaca, le gambe allacciate in una morsa salda attorno ai fianchi di Ettore e i seni stretti tra le sue mani forti ma sempre così delicate sulla sua pelle, le labbra schiuse da cui sfuggono in continuazione mugolii e sussurri insensati. Almeno finché suo marito non comincia a coglierglieli uno ad uno dalla bocca gonfia, come trofei raccolti sul campo, con le labbra e con la lingua e talvolta anche con i denti, zittendola.

Ettore – il petto ampio e robusto che si alza e si abbassa rapido al ritmo del suo respiro rotto, come nel mezzo di un combattimento, e gli occhi fissi sul suo viso come se potesse riconoscerne i lineamenti anche nel buio e volesse imprimerseli un’ultima volta nella mente e nel cuore – continua a spingere contro e dentro di lei, ancora e ancora, senza sosta. Scosta appena il viso, quel tanto che basta per baciarle la fronte imperlata di sudore, la guancia bollente, la curva del collo e la gola tremante, la spalla e le clavicole sottili. E le sue dita coperte di calli – dita abituate a stringere le redini e la lancia e a tendere la corda dell’arco – si muovono gentili sui suoi capezzoli, solleticando le areole e tracciandone i contorni con i polpastrelli, pizzicando e tirando piano le punte fino a renderle turgide e sensibili.

Andromaca ansima e rabbrividisce, sentendo il tocco attento e familiare di suo marito sulla sua carne fremente e la sua barba un po’ ruvida che le sfrega contro la pelle calda e sudata, e per l’ennesima volta ricaccia giù il nodo alla gola che le mozza il respiro, mentre gli getta le braccia al collo, mentre affonda le mani tra i suoi ricci folti e morbidi e li afferra e li tira per guidare di nuovo la sua bocca sulla sua. Si muove più velocemente sull’erezione di Ettore, oscillando i fianchi e calando ancora e ancora sopra di lui per andare incontro alle sue spinte lunghe e profonde, e spinge la lingua nella sua bocca, brusca e insistente.

Se potesse, invece di un bacio proverebbe a strappargli la promessa che rimarrà con lei e con loro figlio. Se potesse, gli direbbe che non può rinunciare a tutto questo, ai suoi muscoli sodi e forti sotto i palmi delle mani e al suo fiato sulla pelle e a sentirlo così caldo e solido e reale e _vivo_ contro di lei – e poi lo terrebbe tra le sue braccia e tra le sue cosce, nel loro letto e nella loro casa, e non lo lascerebbe più andare, nemmeno allo spuntare del sole, nemmeno all’adunata dei guerrieri della città.

Ma hanno discusso già fin troppo di queste cose, e Andromaca sa che suo marito non cambierà idea, nemmeno per lei – _soprattutto_ per lei, per la donna che ha già versato tante lacrime salate sul suo petto e che lui non potrebbe sopportare di vedere in catene, di vedere soffrire di nuovo. Oltre le coltri soffici del loro letto e l’ombra calda e pesante che li avvolge e li nasconde, Troia e il campo di battaglia – il dovere e l’onore, la paura e l’ira, e un giorno la salvezza o la morte – lo aspettano, impazienti come amanti gelose e possessive, e al mattino lo vorranno al loro fianco ancora una volta.

Quindi, si limita a premersi contro di lui e a conficcargli le unghie nella schiena, come in un ultimo e vano tentativo di ancorarlo a sé, mentre il piacere monta tra le sue gambe e risale a bruciarle le vene, e getta la testa all’indietro. Spalanca la bocca, quando viene, ma ne esce solo un grido muto.

Quando è tutto finito e lei ed Ettore giacciono esausti nel letto, le braccia di suo marito strette protettivamente attorno alla sua vita nel sonno e il viso di Andromaca sepolto nell’incavo della sua spalla per inspirare ancora una volta l’odore della sua pelle, si concede di sussurrare una breve preghiera contro la sua carne, rivolta a qualsiasi divinità si diverta a stare dalla loro parte in quel momento. Non si permette, però, di sperare che qualcuno la stia davvero ascoltando.

Quella notte, Andromaca sogna fiamme e cenere, e i volti dei suoi genitori e dei suoi fratelli che emergono pallidi dal buio e poi svaniscono di nuovo come nebbia notturna ai primi raggi tiepidi dell’alba, sfuggendo alle sue braccia tese prima che riesca a toccarli.

 

 

 

 


End file.
